[unreadable] [unreadable] The Elastin and Elastic Fibers GRC originated in 1979 and has a distinguished history as the [unreadable] leading forum for the development of new ideas on the mechanism of elastic fiber assembly and role [unreadable] that elastic fibers play in tissue homeostasis and disease. The Conference is unique in the depth of its [unreadable] coverage of elastin biology, spanning from detailed, high-resolution structural studies of elastin and [unreadable] fibrillin, to in vitro assembly assays, to functional in vivo research with transgenic and knockout animals, [unreadable] to human disease, and finally to biomaterials and therapies. Over the past decade, the breadth of the [unreadable] Conference has also exploded with the identification and study of numerous elastic fiber-associated [unreadable] proteins, such as the fibulins, latent TGF-beta binding proteins, emilins, proteoglycans and lysyl [unreadable] oxidases. Research on these proteins has emphasized the complexity of the elastic fiber and [unreadable] highlighted the need for new collaborative studies between the biochemists, cell biologists and [unreadable] clinicians in the field. The 2007 Conference will focus on the most recent, exciting developments in the field from the past two years and stimulate discussion among the participants from diverse disciplines and backgrounds. Traditional sessions on elastin and fibrillin structure and assembly, and on tissue [unreadable] engineering of elastogenic materials will be included, however, new to the 2007 Conference will be the [unreadable] incorporation of this research into distinct sessions that revolve around specific organ systems where [unreadable] elastin is critical for structure and function: lung, vasculature and skin. Also new to the 2007 [unreadable] Conference, will be a session on alternative models to study elastic fiber proteins, including zebrafish, [unreadable] Xenopus and C. elegans. In each morning session, time will be allocated to highlight 3 posters so as to [unreadable] emphasize the exciting research presented by our young researchers at the two poster sessions. To [unreadable] further encourage these young people, 3 poster prizes will be awarded at the final session. Overall, the GRC format differs from almost all other scientific meetings in that it provides an extensive opportunity for open, free and informal discussion. The success of each Conference is attributable to the participation of leaders in the field, new ideas and insight from young investigators, the presentation of unpublished data, engaging formal and informal discussions, and limited size and geographical isolation. In light of the success of past Elastin and Elastic Fiber GRCs, there is no question that the research presented and the discussions that will ensue at the 2007 Conference will lead to new and productive collaborations that will advance the field and uncover novel avenues of elastic fiber investigation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]